Fatal Blow
by FanWriterJo
Summary: You never know when something small could turn into something big and have your life on the line
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show or its characters, just love to watch them, read about them, and write about them!

**Fatal Blow **

John Gage had just finished changing into his uniform and was walking, late as usual, into the bay for roll call when the tones sounded out …

_Station 51, station 86, truck 110, structure fire, 117 Vandorn Street, Time out 8:23_

Captain Stanley thumbed the mic as he jotted down the address "Station 51, KMG 365"

The engines, lights, and sirens roared to life in the mid morning hour.

"Well I guess this is one way to start the day…..maybe Cap will forget I was late and wont put me on latrine duty.." Johnny smiled over to Roy

"I doubt it, Junior" Roy smiled and just shook his head at his partner as he followed big red through morning rush hour to their destination.

The old abandoned apartment building was fully involved as 51 approached. Captain Stanley was already on the radio giving instruction and calling for a few more additional units to assist.

No victims were involved so Stanley assigned John and Roy to different hoses with the rest of their crew….

"Hey John!" Stanley called after his youngest paramedic

"Yea Cap?" Johnny ran over to see what he needed

"There's some spotting out back where the fire has spread to some trash cans, take an inch and a half back there and contain that would ya pal?" Cap smiled at him

"Sure Cap!" John jogged lightly over to the engine and pulled off his line and headed around the back of the building.

Even though he wasn't in the building Johnny could still feel the immense heat radiating at his back, he had a feeling they were probably only seconds from the building flashing. He finished dousing out the flames in the nearby trash cans when the sonic BOOM shook the building and the ground under his feet.

The blast sent debris flying in all directions as firemen on all sides hit the deck to duck the soaring objects. Johnny had been knocked clear off of his feet from the blast and the back of his head contacted with the corner of the large metal trash can. He fell quietly unconscious.

Captain Stanley looked around satisfied as every fireman appeared to be getting back into their hose positions and it appeared no injury had befallen any of the men.

Johnny was out only for a brief minute or two. He blinked his eyes several times becoming aware of his surroundings again. He shook his head slightly to rid his mind of the cobwebs in it and sat up. He wasn't sure if he had been knocked out or not, but he did have a slight headache.

He reached around and rubbed the back of his head. It was a little sore, but he otherwise felt fine. He decided it was nothing and that he needed to get back to work. The fire looked like it was slowly coming under control and he had finished his assigned task from Cap so he returned to the front of the building.

"Hey John… we all good back there pal?" Stanley asked

"Yep, its out" Johnny smiled and returned his hose before joining a line back with Chet and Marco.

Stanley thumbed the HT, "LA this fire is under control, all units out 45 minutes"

As the men began to return their hoses to the engines, Mike and Roy were carrying one of the ladders they had been using back. Mike tripped over a hose and let go of the ladder making Roy sway heavily with it and lose control, smacking it right into Johnny's mid section.

"ugh…" Johnny managed to let out the subtle groan as the heavy rungs smacked him in the rib cage and took away his breath. He stayed bent over for a minute to regain his normal breathing pattern.

Roy had placed the ladder on the ground and went over to Johnny to make sure he was okay.

"You okay partner?" He asked his hunched over friend putting a hand on his back

John put up a hand in protest to any concern "yea…. F-fine… just had the wind knocked outta me… I'll be good in just a sec" He shook his head as he pulled himself to a standing position and took in a sharp deep breathe and holding his ribs momentarily.

At this point Captain Stanley had made his way over to the two.

"You okay John?" Cap asked

"Yea, Cap… just got the wind knocked outta me" Johnny winced a smile.

"uh-huh… well I'm standing the squad down until you make sure that's all!" Cap shot Johnny a sharp look.

Just as Johnny was about to protest, Roy interrupted.

"That'll work, Cap … C-shift left the drug box pretty empty on their last couple of runs and we could use a refill at Rampart so John can have the Docs take a quick look" Roy smiled at the Captain and at his partner.

"Okay" Johnny agreed.

Dr. Brackett switched the light off on the x-ray box after viewing Johnny's films.

"Everything seems to look fine John" Brackett smiled. "You might be a little sore for a couple of days as there is some minor bruising…. Would you like me to wrap them for you or anything?" Brackett asked his patient

"Nah Doc, its okay…. It feels pretty good… really" Johnny ran his fingers over the couple of sore ribs.

"Well at least take a few of these so you'll be comfortable the rest of your shift.." Brackett smiled and handed Johnny a few aspirin.

"Thanks Doc" Johnny swallowed down the pills.

Johnny hopped off the exam table and gingerly put his shirt back on before heading out of the room to find Roy restocking their supplies.

"So whats the verdict?" Roy stopped his conversation with Dixie and turned his attention to his partner.

"Good to go..." Johnny flashed his normal warm Gage smile. "Hey… you wanna grab some breakfast in the cafeteria? We missed eating before the call this morning and I'm starved!"

"Yea, I'll take ya up on that Junior, I could use a bite to eat myself!" Roy smiled and grabbed the drug box off the counter "See ya later Dix"

Dixie smiled and nodded at the two paramedics as they headed down the hallway towards the hospital cafeteria.

Johnny reached up and casually rubbed the back of his head as he sat across from Roy at a table outside of the hospital.

"You good partner?" Roy inquired at John's rubbing the back of his head

"Yea…m'fine… just a little headache…" John continued rubbing

"Well, you gonna eat the rest of your food before we get toned out?" Roy looked down at John's plate, hardly touched.

"I dunno….. not really that hungry anymore…" John pushed his plate away a couple inches

It was then Roy knew something must be up… John Gage did NOT push away food!

"Hey, whats going on? … are you really okay? … you feel sick or something?" Roy asked leaning across the table to get a better look at his partner

"m'fine! … just a little headache… I'm heading back to the squad… I'll see ya out there…." Johnny continued rubbing his head and left.

'huh' Roy though to himself… something was definitely up.

Johnny placed a hand on the wall in the hallway leading back down to emergency to steady himself after a slight sway. He shook his head and rubbed his face for a moment. What was going on? He thought to himself. His mind seemed clouded. He suddenly had to take a double take at his surroundings…. Rampart? He asked himself forgetting how he had gotten there.

He looked down to notice he was in his uniform, so not a patient. He suddenly felt a wave of nausea and closed his eyes and rested his back up against the wall. After gaining his composure he headed back down the hall. Walking by Dixie sitting at the nurses station he didn't even so much as wave a hand gesture to say hi as he continued by.

Dixie watched Johnny walk by clumsily and continue down the hallway, past the exit out to the squad and down by reception into Brackett's office. She didn't think much of it and returned to her stack of paperwork she was filling out at the desk.

Johnny couldn't focus on anything, he had no idea of his surrounding or where he was, yet he continued to open the door and walk into Dr. Bracketts office.

Kel Brackett stopped his conversation with Joe Early who was sitting with one leg on the corner of his desk and looked up at Johnny who walked in through the open door.

"Can I do something for you John?" Brackett asked puzzled as why the paramedic had just strolled into his office… Johnny didn't answer for a moment so Brackett asked again "You okay Son? Did you need something" He was now beginning to stand and walk over to Johnny, followed closely by Dr. Early. "Is it your ribs?" Brackett couldn't think of anything else.

He noted the far away glassy look in the paramedics eyes causing a plethora of questions to enter into his mind. Johnny finally shook his head slightly and answered.

"uh….. no…. um… I should g-o" Johnny slurred over his words slowly and swayed once more as he turned to leave

"Woah, woah… not so fast there fireman…" Brackett said as he grabbed a hold of Johnny's arm, afraid he might fall over. "Why don't you take a seat here" He more or less pushed Johnny down into one of the chairs in his office as Joe Early stood close by eyeing him over with concern in his eyes.

"Can you tell us whats going on John?" Dr. Early asked

Johnny didn't answer.

"Johnny?..." Brackett shook his arm for a second "Johnny?... can you hear me?" He rubbed the paramedics sternum briefly after getting no reply and noting the distant look in Johnny's eyes.

"…huh?..." Johnny looked up at the painful stimuli applied "umm…. I gotta go… I-I-I gotta go meet Roy" Johnny reached his hand up and rubbed his head again.

"John, can you tell me where you are? What day it is?" Brackett inquired "Did you get hurt at all?" As Brackett continued questioning the young paramedic in his dazed and confused state, Dr. Early had already gone down the hall to get an exam room ready and sent Dixie back to retrieve Brackett and John.

"Kel?" Dixie inquired as she entered the office

Brackett stood and put his hands on his hips and shook his head "I'm not sure Dix… presents as a head injury… I'll know more once we get him into a room and get a better look at him"

He walked back over to Johnny slumped in the chair and staring off into the wall. With Dixie's help they got him standing to his feet and they were met with a slight sway.

"Woah there Tiger…. Can you make it to the room?" Dixie firmed up her grip on Johnny's arm

"I can do it….. I've got it" He slightly tugged his arm away from her in protest.

She and Brackett practically held all of his weight on the way out of the office and down the hallway. It was obvious that Johnny was becoming less and less conscious as he began to get heavier and his head started to loll to the side. Dixie was extremely relieved to see Roy walk back in through the ambulance doors and run to their side to relieve her of holding onto Johnny. She ran ahead of the two and opened the door to exam room 2 for them as they hurried their friend in.

Brackett felt some of Johnny's muscles starting to spasm and in a panic shouted out.

"Get him onto the table now… he's going to seize!"

No sooner than he said it Johnny's body threw itself into a full seizure.

"Hold his legs Joe! Roy, keep his head and neck as still as you can… I think we're dealing with a head injury… I don't want him to hurt himself any further!" Brackett barked out orders as he put his own body weight gently onto Johnny's mid section.

"Dix, I want x-ray in here, full skull series, and blood gasses drawn!"

As Brackett finished yelling out his orders Johnny's seizing body went limp.

"Roy! Breathing?" Brackett asked

"He's struggling…" Roy responded back and was already moving out of the way as Dr. Early had grabbed the necessary tools to intubate him and was speedily performing the task at hand.

"Lets get that in and O2 on him stat!" Brackett grabbed his otoscope and began looking in Johnny's ears "Roy can you get some vitals on him…." He ordered.

Roy looked down at his partner momentarily with a swarm of professionals over him. Brackett peering into his ears closely, Dixie drawing vials of blood, Early attaching oxygen to pump into his lungs….. but Roy shook it off and knew he had a job to do….get Johnny stable first, then he could let his emotions and questions take over him.

"BP is 190/85… his pulse is 65… respirations are 15" Roy looked over to Brackett as he finished reporting

"I don't like it…" Brackett said as he stood up and looked over Johnny's limp and unresponsive life form on the table before him "He's got fluid in both his ears and nose… his vitals are consistent with a head injury too... and a bad one…Dix, call OR and have them send up a neurosurgeon, we wont know for sure til we see the films, but I'm almost certain he's got a lot of bleeding on….. dammit…." Brackett clenched his fist and smacked the gurney

"What is it Kel?" Early inquired

"I gave him some aspirin earlier for his rib pain…. If he's got a head injury I sure didn't help it with that… wheres x-ray!? We need those films yesterday!" Brackett stormed out of the room

Dr. Early looked down with concern on his face as he walked over to Roy.

"Do you remember him sustaining any kind of blow to the head today Roy? Or notice anything at all?" Dr. Early asked

"He never mentioned anything… seemed fine… until we grabbed a bite to eat just now.. he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore… but I really don't know Doc" Roy felt helpless to the whole situation.

"Dix, monitor him closely until x-ray gets here.. come find myself or Dr. Brackett if anything comes up… Roy, you better call this in and stand down your squad until you've got a new partner" He patted Roy on the shoulder

"Yea… I've got a few phone calls to make…" Roy nodded in agreement and started to leave the room, turning around to glance once more at his still partner

"Its okay Roy, I've got my eye on him." Dixie smiled up at him as she stood by Johnny's bed holding his hand.

_**To be continued… thanks for reading and for any feedback!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

Dixie McCall impatiently tapped her foot on the floor of the exam room. She stood by herself at the head of John Gage's exam table waiting what seemed like hours to her for the x-ray tech to bring the skull films back in, fidgeting and checking and re-checking vitals on her favorite dark haired paramedic.

Roy Desoto returned to the room after being absent only momentarily to make a few calls, one to the station, one to headquarters, and one to Joanne for comfort.

"How's he looking Dix?" He spoke softly and quietly as to not let the tears and fear in his throat leak out too much.

"It's John, Roy, you know he'll be okay…."She looked him in the eye and gave him that warm re assuring nod that he was looking for in that moment, even when she wasn't sure herself.

"Yea…. I know…" he rubbed his hands together slowly and looked down.

"Hey, listen… why don't you keep an eye on him for a minute and I'll go and check on those films… okay?" Dixie asked, already making her way towards the door, knowing his answer would be yes.

"yea, sure Dix" Roy replied and made his way over to the bed side.

"Be back in a jiffy!" she exclaimed leaving the room

Roy walked over to his partners bed side.

"Junior… what've you got yourself into now…. Just do me a favor…. Pull through this one and I'll take your latrine duty for the next year… 'kay" Roy smiled warmly down at his partner as he picked up his cooled wrist for a pulse.

No sooner had he gotten a fresh set of vitals on Johnny, Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early came barreling through the door with an entourage of orderlies and nurses.

"Films confirmed Roy, head injury, and a bad one… lets go people… emergency OR stat! If we're gonna save him.. we need to move!" Brackett yelled out

"Go ahead Kel, we'll get him transferred to upstairs, you go scrub down and assist Dr. Brenner…" Dr. Early motioned his head towards the door

"Thanks Joe.." Brackett patted him on the shoulder and left

Roy backed over to the medicine cabinet and leaned heavily against it as he watched the frantic pace of everyone in the room switching Johnny over to a gurney that would take him upstairs to the OR. Dixie noticed him and approached him slowly.

"Hey, why don't you and me go to get a cup of coffee?" She asked Roy

"Thanks Dix…but… I think I'd rather stick as close by as I can" He tried to give her the best smile he could at the moment

"I understand…. Well in that case… why don't you come upstairs to the surgical waiting room with me… and I'll deliver you a fresh cup of coffe, deal" Dixie went over and tugged Roy by the arm slowly leading him out of the room and away from Johnny before he could even answer her.

Everyone had successfully transferred the young paramedic and were hastily running him down the hallway to the elevators now. Roy just watched as if he were watching a piece of his own life being taken down that hall and breathed a heavy sigh.

Dr. Brenner washed his hands beside Dr. Brackett in OR 4.

"Whadda we got Kel?" Brenner asked

"A friend of mine…." Brackett answered distantly "Young paramedic, he's apparently sustained a head injury to the back lower portion of the skull…. A lot of pressure and bleeding building up… we've gotta get in there and relieve it … we HAVE to save his life…" Brackett's voice became tense

"I gotcha Kel…" Dr. Brenner nodded as he covered his mouth with the surgical face mask "Lets got save your boy…"

Both men entered into the operating room happy to see the surgery team in full swing and already fully prepped for Johnny and putting him under sedation. The Dr.'s nodded at each other and went to work.

Roy had been waiting in the OR waiting area for 3 hours when through the doors leading to the hallway he saw Dr. Brackett emerge. He looked worn, both physically and mentally, Roy's nerves shook his whole body as he noted the extreme perspiration and blood spatter on Brackett's OR scrubs. He saw Brackett nod and shake hands with Dr. Brenner who looked equally as exhausted and then part as Brackett headed his way into the waiting room.

Roy quietly sat down and put his hands in his head. He had a million scenarios playing out in his mind of what Brackett was going to come and say to him. He heard the doors open and moments later felt the company of someone sit next to him.

He could smell the effort and the blood sitting beside him, but the body, the man, didn't speak at first, just sat there in silence. Finally the silence was broken.

"He made it…" Brackett paused another moment "but he's not out of the woods yet… its gonna be a tough one Roy… it could be a long recovery…. And… and we could…. lose him …. We were able to relieve most of the pressure from bleeding he had on the brain, and Dr. Brenner did an exceptional job at repairing some damaged tissue we found…."

Roy looked up and met Brackett's eyes. He just nodded, lost for words at the moment.

"We'll be putting him in ICU in the neurosurgical wing after he's finished up in post op… you'll be able to see him then if you want to… I have to warn you, he looks pretty rough… and he has an intracranial pressure catheter in place to monitor his brain pressure and help with drainage… a little Frankenstein look to it… but it'll help him get better and help us to monitor him better… I've gotta go check on him and how things are going right now… I'll update you when I can" Brackett stood and gave Roy's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

"Hey doc…." Roy finally broke his silence "Thanks" he gave a smile of gratitude toward Dr. Brackett

"You know it pal.." Brackett smiled and left to get back to his patient.

_**thanks for the nice reviews so far… I'll try to keep updating as much as I can! And thanks again for the read! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- OLD MEMORIES**

It had been two days since Johnny's surgery. The first 24 hours had been intense. Several moments Dixie had to encourage Dr. Brackett to keep going and not give up on their friend, that there was still hope. Brackett wasn't even sure if he had slept at all since the surgery, he had been too consumed with closely monitoring Gage and adjusting medications and draining fluid from around his brain. Johnny had made drastic improvements now, however, and Brackett was very optimistic about his future.

Roy had finished his shift with Bellingham the day of the surgery and had spent every spare moment he had at the hospital in Johnny's room in the ICU. He had just woken up and was stretching out the cricks in his back from sleeping in a chair when he saw Johnny begin to stir. He quickly ran to his bedside, ready to be there when his partner opened up his eyes. He also flipped the switch to alert the nurse that someone was needed.

_What's that smell….. it smells like antiseptic…. Whats that noise….. a low rhythmic beep… who's voice is that….. they're saying 'Johnny' …. Is that me? Am I awake…. I can't see anything…. I need to open my eyes…. C'mon… try harder…. Open your eyes…. _

"That's it Johnny….. come on back to us…" Dr. Brackett was encouraging the young paramedic to wake from his deep sleep.

Just then Johnny's eyes flew open, in a panic he began to gag and cough and claw at the intubation tube still down his throat.

"Woah, woah, woah…" Brackett reached and gently held Johnny's arms down "If you can calm down I'll take that out for you…. Okay" Brackett looked for confirmation in his eyes and a nod to proceed before he let go of his arms.

As Brackett removed the tube from Johnny's throat, he began to cough.

"That's okay…. Just give it a few good coughs and get those lungs going again.." He smiled at Johnny and began checking his vitals.

Roy moved over to the bed again after Brackett had finished.

"Hey partner… how you doing?" Roy asked

Johnny looked up at Roy and didn't speak.

"Well partner?..." Roy asked again

"I …. Uh ….. feel kinda rough…." He said in a raspy voice

"Well that's expected after the couple days you've had." Brackett smiled and sat at the foot of Johnny's bed. "Do you remember what happened to you John?... we've all been kind of curious if you remember hurting your head at all?"

"My….. my head? ….. uh….. I don't know …. I don't know why I'm here…. I thought maybe a fire went wrong….. I can't remember….I know I've seen you a couple times around here doc .. when we've gotten injured on the job….. who are you though?" Johnny looked over to Roy "Where's Steve?"

Brackett looked over at Roy and saw the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay Roy, this can happen sometimes with an injury that bad …." Brackett assured him "Johnny… what do you remember? Who is Steve?"

"I know who I am… I'm John Gage…. I'm a firefighter at station 10… and Steve… Steve Bergman is my partner on the search and rescue engine…" Johnny looked at the exchange of face Roy and Brackett made to each other. "What? What is it?..."

The heart monitor began to show an increase in the heart rate. Johnny sat up a little straighter in his bed.

"What's going on?" He asked as his breathing became labored and his nerves began to shake his hands.

"Johnny…. I'm a paramedic…. My name is Roy… I'm your partner…" Roy could feel tears stinging in his eyes knowing his partner had no memory of him.

"What? Partner? … since… since when….. aren't you that guy that was trying to recruit a bunch of us for some stupid new program….aghhh" Johnny reached up and grabbed his head at the pounding of his brain being wracked with a flood of thoughts. He noticed he was shaking more now and having a difficult time catching his breath.

"Johnny….." Brackett said his name as he grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse… "Johnny… just breathe for me… okay… deep breathes …. Its okay …."

Noticing he wasn't going to co operate with him though, Brackett grabbed a nurse in the hallway to get him some diazepam to administer to Gage through his IV.

"Johnny… I'm going to give you some medicine to relax you a little bit.. okay…you're going to be alright pal" Brackett nodded at him and watched Johnny begin to relax as the medicine coursed his veins. Seeing his shut and go to sleep, Brackett motioned for Roy to join him out in the hallway.

The two men stepped into the hallway and down a few feet away from Johnny's room.

"I'm sorry you had to be there for that Roy…" Brackett looked into the senior paramedics eyes with compassion "Its not uncommon for memory loss to take place, especially in head injuries as serious as the one that Johnny sustained.." He curled his bottom lip in.

"Will… will he ever remember Doc?" Roy was afraid to ask, but he had to.

"I wish I could give you a straight forward answer, Roy, but truth is that only time will tell… listen… why don't you go home and get some rest…. He's stable now and on the way to recovery…. You could use the break though…. I'll let you know if there are any changes in his recovery… okay." Brackett tried to pawn off a smile at Roy.

"Yea… I do need to go home for a bit… I'll uh… I'll call the guys at the station and let em know he woke up…." Roy nodded a goodbye and began to head down the hall way.

"Oh and Roy…. Tell the guys to feel free to come and stop by… the more he sees and talks with you guys the more he might begin to remember…" Brackett smiled and returned back to Johnny's room.

Two more days went by. Every man from station 51's A-shift stopped by at some point or another… all left with the same empty realization that Johnny couldn't remember them. Johnny ended up having to be sedated several more times because he couldn't deal with the thought of the chunks of memory he had lost and the sadness etched on every face of the men who 'loved' him most.

_I can hear a voice… its soft and sweet…. I know I've heard this voice before… she loves me….but who is she…. Her touch is warm on my hand… she says my name so soft and kind…. Then she calls me Tiger…. I like that name….. I'm trying to put a face with her voice… a name with her face…. I can't remember… why can't I remember… Where am I ? What happened? Why aren't my eyes open? Why am I not talking? ….. _

"It's okay Tiger… I'm here…. You're alright…. open your eyes.." Dixie talked soothingly to Johnny as he stirred in his bed.

Johnny's big brown eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the nurse. A tear trickled down his face followed by several more and slow smile spread across his lips.

"What's wrong Tiger…" Dixie sat on his bed and pushed aside a lock of hair from his face.

"You're… you're Dixie …." Johnny choked over his tears "I … I remember … I remember now…." He began to laugh and cry happy tears and Dixie joined him with tears streaming down her own face as she leaned in the bed and gave Johnny the biggest bear hug she could muster up.

She reached over and hit the call button to alert Dr. Brackett to the room. Moments later he came rushing in, sedative in hand.

"No… no we don't need that Kel.." Dixie smiled and brushed his hand down as she wiped away some remaining tears from her cheeks.

"What happened? Is everything alright…" He looked past her and to Johnny on his bed.

"Yea Doc… I was just wondering….. could I see Roy? … I've got some catching up to do with my partner" He smiled a huge grin

Brackett then realized why Dixie had been crying and that Johnny's memory had returned to him.

"Sure thing… I'll get right on it!" Brackett smiled and patted Johnny's legs under the blanket at the foot of the bed.

Later that evening Roy Desoto strolled anxiously into Rampart General. You couldn't call it a run, but you certainly couldn't call it a walk that he was doing to make his way to his "fully awakened" partner.

He slowed his roll as he approached the door… now in the main section of the hospital and no longer in the ICU ward. He gently pushed it open and saw Johnny laying still.

"Johnny…." Roy whispered as he moved cautiously into the room

Johnny slowly rolled over and their eyes met.

"Hey partner" Johnny manage to get out, holding back another round of tears behind his eyes.

Roy smiled back even wider "Hey there Junior….. glad to have you back.." Roy gulped in his own overwhelming emotions. "You scared us there for a bit…"

"Yea, sorry about that….. Dix told me everything…. That must've been hard on all the guys…. And.. you…." Johnny looked sympathetically at his friend.

"Don't apologize, we're all just excited to have you back with us….. I mean REALLY back" Roy let out a small nervous laugh… "Just… next time you bump your head… I don't care what on or how bad you think it isn't…. tell someone would ya…" Roy smiled at Johnny

"Yea…. That's a deal for sure." Johnny held his hand out to Roy and shook on it.

The two spent the next several hours catching up and Roy telling Johnny the story of the past few days there at Rampart. Roy was glad to have his partner back and that life was back to normal again.

**The end. Thanks for all of the reads! ….. (I know I probably could've drug this story out a bit longer if I wanted… but I'm going to be gone on vacation for a while and decided was probably better to go ahead and wrap things up! Thanks again for reading!) **


End file.
